


磷火

by OceansBreeze



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansBreeze/pseuds/OceansBreeze
Summary: 世间本有一种记忆叫刻骨铭心，世人留恋于人生，牵挂二字而已。据说，人死后，灵魂会变成磷火重返人间，守护在你要守护的人的身边。而变形金刚在回归火种源后，他们的火种也许会因为某些原因重新回到身体中，去完成他们本该完成却来不及完成的事情……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这个是我15年末的作品，算是我自己的古早文了罢。最初的灵感来源于头领战士中警车“诈尸”，然后我就有了“警车没死”的脑洞……是啊，如果警车真的没死会怎样呢？当然轮子们当初并没有料到虎子们会偷袭柳叶刀号，所以说估计警车他们登上柳叶刀的时候也都把这当做一个普普通通的任务，但结果他们却再也没有回来……或许警车甚至都没有跟爵士说一声“再见”吧……当然“警车没死”至少在G1中是不可能的，人家遗体都进了汽车人陵了，所以这或许只能作为一个“美好的”设想存在于同人中了吧。设想归设想，至少同人中是存在这个设想的。也就是当初冒出这个脑洞的过后几天，我晚上做梦梦见了这个故事中的大部分桥段，梦醒后决定把这个因一个突发奇想的脑洞引发的故事写出来。本来想写HE结果就写成了BE本故事纯属虚构，如有雷同不胜荣幸。
> 
> 字数2w+，请各位读者耐心读完。本文中警爵的关系更类似于“友以上恋未满”。私心夹带了一丢丢柱通，但由于不明显就不打tag了。
> 
> Warning：刀子！刀子！刀子！重要的事情说三遍！如果您做好了心理准备，那么请往下拉，祝您食用愉快。

这是个晴朗的天气，没有一丝风，又有厚度恰到好处的云让主恒星的光不那么强烈地直接照耀在恢复平静的塞伯坦的大地上。  
通天晓在办公桌前浏览着一个数据板，时不时用电子笔在上面勾画着。门外突然传来了一阵脚步声，脚步声很轻，就好像刻意隐藏着什么似的，不过通天晓还是捕捉到了这细微的声音，他只是装作什么都没有察觉继续手头上的事情，但对于来者的身份却已经预料到了八九分。不一会儿脚步声在门口处戛然而止，伴随着门把手扭动的轻微咔嚓声，门被一把推开，一个黑白涂装的汽车人走进了办公室。通天晓没有抬头，只是用波澜不惊的语调淡淡地说：“你这么做，就不知道爵士有多伤心吗。”（以至于硬生生把这个疑问句说成了陈述句）。  
“我还不知道他？他最多背着你们哭一个晚上，等缓过劲儿来就跟没事儿人一样，然后带着手底下的那拨人继续围剿霸天虎残部了。前几天他还不是刚刚参加了了星际运动会的障碍跑还拿了个第一吗？估计这会儿又在带着他手下那拨人去围剿霸天虎残部了。”  
进来的汽车人正是警车。其实他没有牺牲，当时挖地虎击中他的时候并没有打中他的火种，但那一枪打得也不轻，最终导致了他重伤当场下线锁死。警车还活着的事情除了补天士、通天晓和感知器，没有其他变形金刚知道。  
“其实我在上柳叶刀号之前就已经预料到了情报可能会被激光鸟偷听了去，威震天知道后自然不会放过这个机会打劫我们的飞船，然后混进地球的汽车人城，把我们的地球势力一锅端了。”警车在说到此处略微顿了片刻，顺手从通天晓的桌子上抄起一块数据板，一边看一边继续说下去。“所以跟那群虎子战斗的时候我假装被击中了火种，不过当时还是没有把位置把握好，不然我就不会下线锁死了，而是先装会儿死然后会趁那群虎子不注意给他们一枪！砰！”言毕他猛地从腰间掏出别着的步枪端起来做出一个射击的动作，右臂却突然颤抖了一下。  
通天晓抬起头：“对了，你的伤怎么样了？”  
“基本没事了。这几天我分析了一下现在的状况，最近人手比较紧缺——地球那边汽车人城重建需要人手，塞伯坦这里围剿霸天虎的残部也需要人手，我们现在的状况用中国那里的话来说是按下葫芦浮起瓢。”警车把步枪别回腰间，又拿出另一块数据板，“我建议把作战部门的人手多调一些去剿灭霸天虎残部，当然地球那边的汽车人城得留一些，那群虎子很可能会趁着地球防备空虚偷袭我们；十角大楼也得留一些人手，霸天虎虽然元气大伤，但也不排除有胆大不怕死的残兵败将会来十角大楼找麻烦。”  
通天晓把手里的杂志放下，“这几天辛苦你了，警车，还有……”话音未落门外就传来了汽车马达的轰鸣声。“糟糕，我居然忘了今天爵士要过来！”通天晓被针扎了似得坐了起来，让警车离开已经来不及了，如果警车要出门则必定会跟爵士撞个正着。“你先去隔壁的资料间躲一下！”通天晓指了指镶在墙上的一扇虚掩着的门，警车把两块数据板摞起来放在通天晓的办公桌上，扭头打开门走进隔壁的资料间然后关上了门。通天晓拿起刚刚放下的杂志装作什么也没发生的样子坐好，芯里暗自希望爵士不要发现警车。  
马达声越来越近，然后突然停止了，接着传来一阵赛博坦人特有的变形声，爵士推开门走了进来。  
“今天我……哎我说通天晓，你什么时候有闲情逸致看蓝星人的杂志了？而且还是倒着看的？别说你，就连斯派克可都没这么看过！”爵士一进门就嚷嚷起来了。  
通天晓赶忙把杂志正过来，芯里却暗自庆幸爵士没发现这里的异样，不过这中状况可以证明他已经基本上从失去朋友的悲哀中走出来了。  
爵士突然停止了聒噪，环顾四周。这里以前是他和擎天柱、警车一起进行战略部署的时候用的办公室。现在呢？原先的三个汽车人已经有两个不在了（至少目前在爵士看来是这样的）。在这里的汽车人已经变了，不过没变的是这里的布局，依然是自己熟悉的布局，除了坐在办公桌前的汽车人已经桌面上摆放的数据板。  
朋友去世的感觉，就像饮一杯高纯，开始不醉，可后劲儿太大，需要好长一段时间来解这杯愁酒，但等酒醒愁未醒之时，却又深切地感受到此悲无人慰，此痛无人解。你知道吗，不管是人类还是变形金刚，死的那一刻，你并不能感觉他已经离开了你——因为这个人已经融入你曾经的生活和习惯中。但直到有一天，这个生活和习惯突然改变，你才会意识到，这个人，是真真正正的没了。  
原来人死了，是这么一件无法接受的事。  
爵士终究还是没有在这里久留，显然这里的布局勾起了他对过去的回忆，戳中了他的痛处。他简单地把这几天的作战情况报告交给了通天晓，并提醒他转交给补天士，然后就变形离开了办公室。  
恩……很显然，那次事情给他留下的心理阴影不是一天两天就是消除的。  
但爵士在大家面前还是以前那个开朗的爱说爱笑的爵士。他当然知道不能让自己的负面情绪影响到战友和战友们的士气，他永远会把痛苦深埋芯底，在独自一人的时候才会畅快淋漓地发泄出来。  
毕竟是好几百万年的老朋友了……  
通天晓知道爵士内芯的痛苦是怎样的。更何况，自己不久前就亲眼看着自己的兄长死去，却无能为力……  
至少，爵士没有亲眼看到警车“死去”……这倒挺幸运。  
通天晓听着爵士将门轻轻掩上发出的“嘎吱”声，转过身，往那扇锁着的门招了招手：“好了，现在你赶快给我滚出来。”  
警车很快推开门，一脸不服地盯着通天晓：“这不合逻辑，为什么是‘滚’这个字？”  
通天晓笑了笑，很快严肃了起来：“因为你造孽了啊。如果你敢继续问我你造了什么孽，那么我现在就把你扔到楼下去。”  
“不用这么暴力。”警车无奈地摇头，“我也知道你想表达什么，我这么做不也是为了汽车人的大业吗？”  
通天晓一改往日的性格略带嘲讽地回敬道：“没错，在你眼中汽车人的大业是最重要的，比你自个儿的生命或者是朋友都重要。我和补天士、感知器也的确没必要帮着你搅和这摊浑水。接下来怎么走你自己看着办吧，我们帮你只能帮到这了。”  
“随便你们怎么样……”警车从通天晓的桌子上拿起那块自己带过来的数据板，手指在上面飞快地按着，像是在输入什么信息，“我自己有准，而且……我剩下的时间已经……我知道我的机会并不多。”  
通天晓知道警车的潜台词是什么，他只是很简单地补了一句：“抓紧时间吧。你自己的目的自己最明白。”  
“我一直在期待，但我担芯时间不给我时间继续等下去。对了，这个板子麻烦你在时间合适的时候交给爵士。”警车说完放下数据板转身向办公室的门口走去，就在他后脚要踏出办公室的门之前他突然停了下来，回过头补上了一句：“我设了密码锁，只有他打得开。”说完他顺手带上了门，同时他的背影也消失在门口。通天晓不由得皱了皱眉，从桌子前站了起来，打开门张望了一下，确信周围没有别人后又重新把门锁上，然后继续去研究其他事情了。  
但有件事情通天晓没有告诉警车：爵士已经辞去了他在汽车人指挥部的职务，包括副官和特动队总指挥。这几天围剿霸天虎残部，他并不是带着他的小队，而是单枪匹马行动。  
当爵士把辞职申请交给补天士的时候，通天晓就在旁边，直截了当地表示反对——现在汽车人指挥部依旧需要人手，而像爵士这样经验丰富的优秀指挥官正是此时汽车人指挥部所急需的。  
补天士出乎通天晓预料地批准了辞职申请。“他已经很累了，而且‘那件事情’对他打击太大……让他休息一段时间吧。”这是在爵士离开后，补天士给出的解释，通天晓也就没有多说，默认下去了。  
窗外依旧很平静，似乎看不出什么异常。  
然而，平静的外表往往会隐藏一些不太寻常的事，甚至是一些反常的事。  
按照警车常用的话来说——不合逻辑的事情。  
白色的保时捷跑车向着铁堡郊外飞驰而去，卷起一路烟尘。  
主恒星的光从云卷云舒的缝隙中透下来，细碎的，暖暖的，洒向塞伯坦的大地，连风都被这阳光晒得懒洋洋的，仿佛只要踮起脚，再向天上一伸手，就能轻而易举地抓住两大把。  
天尽头，似白茫茫的思绪在漂游。

—TBC—


	2. Chapter 2

“呐，天上白茫茫的真像下雪了呢。”爵士芯里想着，塞伯坦不会下雪的吧，倒是蓝星，记得当初第一次在蓝星看到下雪的时候，救护车信誓旦旦地说要好好研究一下回头有机会了要在塞伯坦造雪。就在柳叶刀号出发的前几天，救护车说他已经研究出在塞伯坦造雪的方法了，他还说等战争结束了、打完霸天虎了，就要造雪好好庆祝一下，可是现在……  
哈，还有千斤顶，几乎每天都会把实验室弄爆炸了，于是乎被小伙伴们冠上了“爆炸千”这么一个外号，而且每次“爆炸事故”发生后大家都是全员出动帮着他打扫被炸了的实验室。  
大汉也不错啊，是个挺好的TF……  
充电器虽然脾气爆了一些，但也是个值得信赖的战友啊……  
铁皮总是像个长辈似的给大家做榜样，也挺关心大家的……  
还有幻影、双胞胎……还有大哥……还有……  
其实条子也不错啊，虽然有时候看不惯他的某些办事风格挺想抽他的。  
其实当初爵士不去送警车的原因很简单——柳叶刀号起飞那天的一个星期前，斯派克无意中找到了一部新出的中国电影，看完这部电影的预告片之后，斯派克发现电影似乎还挺不错，于是就在跟汽车人们的闲聊中提到了这部电影，并建议爵士可以抽空看看。于是乎爵士就在休息时间去找警车，希望警车能陪他去中国玩一趟，顺便去看那部电影（你去中国的目的本来就是看电影吧！）。然而结果却令爵士大失所望——警车对中国文化根本不感兴趣，更别说中国电影了，然后他就找了诸如“中国没有汽车影院，我们以载具形态进不去而且变形之后进去会被发现，更何况变形以后根本进不去”、“我们还没学会中国话，而且要找到中国的网络也不是一件很简单的事情据说还要翻墙”、“中国的城管很烦人，而且我们可能会被碰瓷”、“据说中国对汽车限号，而且我们根本没有挂车牌”（等等这好像是2005年吧！）等一堆非常合逻辑的理由拒绝了他。  
当然爵士对警车的做法感到不爽，于是乎在好几次商谈未果之后他就直接跟警车闹起了冷战，整整好几天没有搭理对方（当然除了工作需要的时候）。  
再然后警车奉擎天柱的命令和铁皮、救护车、大汉搭乘柳叶刀号去地球取能量，那天就是爵士最后一次见到警车。  
其实爵士本来打算跟警车和好的，但转念一想也许警车此时正在气头上，他就放弃自己的计划了，打算等警车回来了再跟他道歉。“反正以后有的是时间呢……”他当初是这么想的。  
柳叶刀号起飞的那天，爵士没有去送警车，他在操作室和往常一样干着自己份内的事情。只是在飞过山下达了发射的指令、船尾的蓝色火焰喷射出来的一刹那，爵士站在月球卫星1号基地发射操作室的钢纤玻璃窗前，尽力做出轻松地样子，向飞船招了招手，算是对战友的送别。他的CPU里竟然莫名其妙地涌现出这样的歌词：“送战友，踏征程……”默默无语，虽然没有“两眼泪”，但依旧有留恋和不舍。（原歌词为『送战友\踏征程\默默无语两眼泪\耳边响起驼铃声』出自电影《戴手铐的旅客》插曲《驼铃》）  
爵士暗自思忖：不知道警车能不能看见……  
柳叶刀号越飞越远，舰尾喷出的蓝色火焰，在茫茫星河中渐渐缩小。小小的蓝色火焰，就像……就像夜幕笼罩的大海中飘着的那一点渔灯。  
与其说它像渔火，不如说它更像如漆的夜色中若隐若现的磷火。  
爵士就站在操作室里凝望着柳叶刀号渐渐消失在茫茫星海之中——那一点磷火慢慢消失在了星河中。  
谁知道这一次分别竟然成了永别。  
当柳叶刀号上的汽车人全体阵亡的消息传到月卫1基地的时候，爵士忽然醍醐灌顶般意识到——没有以后。  
生命来来往往，四季轮回，人生往复，我们以为紧握在手的东西，可能一瞬间就会永远消逝。  
不是所有等待，都能换来回首；不是所有诺言，都能被坚守；长夜漫漫，留恋处，离别时，我无语凝噎，我曾以为我再走近几步或只要你一次回头就可以看见你的侧脸，但当时的我们都没有这么做。现在我不论走了多远也找不见你，你永远不会也不可能再次转身，于是我只能独自黯然神伤。  
就在不久前安葬牺牲的汽车人们的葬礼上，在补天士发表完悼念致辞后，突然传来了一阵气势宏大、铺天盖地的音乐声，像飓风一样席卷了整个会场。在场的所有的汽车人都听到了那音乐，那是贝多芬交响乐的第二乐章——那首著名的《葬礼进行曲》。他们似乎意识到了什么，不约而同地将目光投向会场的前排的一个位置。  
不出大家所料，那音乐声来自于爵士。他的音响里正播放着那哀乐。  
爵士感到自己的火种随着音乐渐渐收缩，一种窒息的感觉包围着他，让他喘不过气来。在肃穆、悲哀的音乐中，他上前几步，慢慢抬起右臂，向安放着战友们遗体的棺材敬了一个端正的军礼。  
其他汽车人不敢上去安慰他，他们都知道战略家的牺牲让特种指挥官此时正承受着什么样的痛苦，他们只看到了他坚定的目光，却没注意到他光学镜中点滴闪烁的清洗液。  
只有钢锁跺着脚轰隆轰隆地走过去，一只前爪搭在爵士的肩膀上，瓮声瓮气地说：“你，爵士，别哭！”然后他顿了顿，“不要以缅怀过去为借口躲避现实！”  
“失去朋友的感觉我也体会到过……恩，我知道，‘朋友’或许并不足以形容你们俩之间的关系。”杯子觉得自己身为长辈应该做点什么了，于是他急忙把那只明显不识时务的机器恐龙推走，然后去安慰曾经的领袖副官。“其实他们都没有离开我们。打起精神来孩子，继续去做你该做的事情。他会为你感到骄傲的。”  
“我知道。”旁边传来有些哽咽的声音。“地球上有一位著名的军事将领曾说过：老兵不死，只是凋零。（出自麦克阿瑟的演讲《老兵不死》）”  
“他们将会在矩阵得到安息。”  
“直到万众一心……”  
……

当天中午转轮带着一块数据板走进了补天士的办公室。  
“爵士要请假去蓝星？”补天士一脸难以置信的表情看着数据板上的内容，再看了看转轮，又看了看数据板，然后目光再次移向转轮……这么反复N次，弄得转轮颇不自在、后背直冒冷凝液，搞的他以为自己做错了什么事。  
“恩。就一个地球日的假。”转轮暗自吞下一口电解液缓和了一下情绪，摊了摊手，言简意赅地回答。他顿了顿，又补上一句：“爵士说要回地球去老方舟看看。”  
补天士盯着数据板沉思了一会儿，点点头：“批准。帮我告诉他记得按时回来。”  
转轮撇了撇嘴：“但爵士把这板子交给转轮以后就走了，然后转轮就联系不上爵士了。”  
补天士扶着额头从自己的办公桌前站起来，打发走转轮后他开启了通讯器：“他去空间桥了，你要跟去的话暂时别让他发现你就好。再批给你们三天假，够你陪他在中国玩一把了。”  
  
墨色的云层层叠叠地堆积在广袤的天空中，空气中弥漫着潮湿的味道。天际渐渐传来低沉的雷声，这是暴风雨的前奏。顷刻间，雪亮的闪电劈开层层密布的乌云，一声霹雳唤醒了沉睡的雨滴，随即雨点就噼噼啪啪地打了下来。  
一辆保时捷打着双闪不知从哪里拐进主路，慢慢熄灭马达停在路边。   
在这个城市的上空，冷风卷着银色水线肆无忌惮地在空中飞舞。  
保时捷明亮的车灯带着点黄晕的光，映着这一层层雨幕，继而穿过雨幕射向黑夜深处，由近及远，愈发暗淡，直到最后消失，被吞没在黑暗如漆的夜色中。  
沉闷的气氛犹如曾经见到的食人株一般，渐渐卷住他的火种舱，再慢慢收紧，一种窒息般的感觉包围着他，让他喘不过气来。  
暴雨地猛烈敲击着保时捷的金属外壳。有的雨滴重重地落在前后挡风玻璃上，然后纵横交织着滑下来，在玻璃上织出了一张透明的水网，像一个抽象派画家即兴之下用画笔勾勒出密密麻麻的蜿蜒线条。  
保时捷没有心思顾及玻璃上的雨水，他也没有开启雨刷弄干净前挡风玻璃，就算弄干净了也没什么用——因为目前为止这雨一时半会儿不会停的。  
保时捷调转车头，车轮在石板路上卷起一地晶莹剔透的水珠。不久他开上了附近一条宽阔平坦的高速公路，白天车水马龙的高速公路此时只有寥寥无几的几辆车，所以保时捷不用在意什么限速。  
开着开着，保时捷在一座山的山脚处停了下来。微弱的灯光打在山石上，隐约能看到乱石堆里掩埋这什么东西，仔细看会发现那是一艘飞船的残骸。巨大的飞船大半个船身都扎进了石堆里，只有后推进器和一小部分船身露在外面。那唯一暴露在外的船身表面的金属外壳，被雨水洗刷干净了表层的灰尘。橙黄色的带着些铁锈的金属外壳，还有那些没有流走的雨水，反射着车灯橙黄色的光，有些刺眼。这里是曾经的方舟一号。  
有些发红的碎石像秋天的落叶一样覆盖着周围的大地，然而它们是不可能被风吹走的。  
天空的星星被风吹得了无踪影，整个方舟一号浸在死一般的寂静和黑暗之中。  
保时捷熄灭了车灯，任凭自己堙没在浓浓的黑暗中。  
废墟吞没了他的期盼，他的记忆，砂石掺杂着金属碎片散落在荒草之间，曾经一切的一切，全都在废墟中殒灭。  
明知道过去已经过去，但总不能那么决绝，一面是埋藏，一面也是留恋。*（摘自鲁迅《坟》）  
爵士突然想到了中国近代某位伟人的一句诗：忆往昔峥嵘岁月稠……想来现在的确有这个意味。  
缥缈的浮生，好似这黑夜的酣梦。

—TBC—


	3. Chapter 3

雨渐渐停了下来。  
雨后的夜的天空，奇怪而高。说真的，爵士第一次见过这样的奇怪而高的天空，而这样的天空在塞伯坦是看不见的，在美国的时候也没见过。夜空恍惚中在缓缓升高，仿佛要离开人间而去，使人们仰面不再看见。然而被雨洗过之后却非常之蓝，蓝得几乎发黑，还闪闪地眨着成百上千星星的眼，冷眼。  
黑白色的达特森悄无声息地慢慢停在保时捷身后。  
爵士没有注意到身后的那辆车。他自顾自地停在那里，然后开启了雨刷，任凭雨刷一下下没有规律地在前挡风玻璃上摩擦着清除掉那些残余的雨水。  
但这次雨刷和玻璃摩擦的声音却不同于寻常，有些奇怪，似乎在暗示着什么。  
等等……好像有“人”跟踪……！  
爵士警惕起来，但装作没有发现的样子，其实暗自判断着跟踪者的位置。  
7点钟方向，正在向6点钟方向移动……移动速度，较慢；距离，约5米。  
这个距离足够他出其不意得猛一个掉头然后把跟踪自己的家伙抓个正着。  
他在芯里倒数：5、4、3、2、1……  
0！  
紧接着他把油门开到最大，然后猛转方向盘，橡胶轮胎与湿漉漉的地面摩擦发出刺耳的声音，溅起一片混合着泥沙的水花。  
然后就是duang的一声——金属碰撞的声音。  
天朝有句话好像叫“画面太完美不敢想象”？（2005年有这句话吗？）  
貌似说的就是这效果。  
爵士愣住了。  
“警警警……警车？？？！！！你你你——你不是……？在柳叶刀号上被虎子给……呯！！——崩了吗？”变形以后难以置信地看着停在自己眼前的那辆车，然后试探性地伸出手敲了敲那车的引擎盖。  
金属的碰撞声十分清脆，恩，不是蓝星人说的什么“鬼魂”。  
“你很希望我去普神那里报道吗？”白色达特森变形站起来，有些不服地盯着爵士。  
“哦太好了，你果然还活着的！”爵士上前一步拥抱住他的朋友，同时用力捶了几下对方的后背。“嘿你知道吗我还以为你真的挂了。啊既然这样的话我们先……”  
“先回塞星，然后我们乘空间桥去中国，我陪你去看那部电影，然后我们再逛一圈。”  
“哦既然你答应陪我去看电影顺带逛一圈，我得回去找补天士再多请几天假……”  
“难得你会这么自觉知道出去玩要请假啊，这不太像你的一贯作风。”警车抖了抖门翼，有点哭笑不得，“我跟过来之前已经找补天士请好我们俩的假了。你知道当时补天士怎么说你吗，他说‘你一定是上辈子拯救了地球和塞伯坦才走了这么好的能源宝运’！”  
“哎嘿你也会活跃气氛了老条子，有段时间不见你变幽默了！”  
“你不是跟我说过，中国有句话叫‘士别三日当刮目相待’嘛。”  
“哦呵呵难得你能记着这些蓝星的玩意儿……对了，要是大哥他们的在天之灵知道汽车人陵墓里陪他们躺着的有个空棺材，会怎么想啊？”  
“……闭嘴。”  
……  
和平固然比战争好，但还是怀念战争时的日子，共生死也好，共患难也罢，能够彼此互相扶持才是最重要的。   
一路走走停停，却又马不停蹄地认识各种新的东西，结束了出生入死的日子，过过平静的生活也好。  
还记得当年来到地球时汽车人的信念吗？从跟随擎天柱登上方舟1号奔赴那苍茫的玄色洪荒开始，他们就被赋予了拯救塞伯坦的使命。他们那么的光荣和自豪，因为他们有机会完成他们这“一生”最壮丽的事业。可是命运果然是神奇的，他们明明曾经那么光荣，有着无法复制的传奇，但碰巧某一天，他们打败了虎子们，也碰巧让塞伯坦恢复了平静。蓦然回首，曾经燃烧的热血岁月，都已化作淡淡云烟，在风中飘逝，当一切已成雪泥鸿爪，过去的桩桩件件似乎就画上句号了。

北京——中国的首都、政治经济文化中心，五千年来多个朝代都曾定都于此的历史名城，不能不说是个很值得一玩的城市，那里不仅有宽阔平坦的柏油马路，还有全国著名的高等学府，更有许许多多保存千年的文化古迹。  
先绕着二环三环四环五环六环飙车，然后就直奔天安门广场，眺望着天安门城楼，依稀还可以听见56年前那庄严的宣告和那雄伟的声音在回荡；隔着围墙看了看号称“紫禁城”、明清两代24位皇帝的皇家宫殿的故宫，雄伟的宫殿似乎在低语着曾经昌盛一时的封建王朝的辉煌，遗憾的是两个载具形态的汽车人不能进去，但仅凭在围墙外观望就能感受到那宫殿恢弘的气势；中国一流的两所大学清华和北大肯定也是要去参观参观的，但貌似外面的汽车进不去，这又留下一点小遗憾；曾经遭八国联军洗劫的圆明园也值得一去，这个昔日的“万园之园”，原址上只剩下寥寥无几的残垣断壁，在向参观的人们诉说着这里逝去的辉煌，控诉着侵略者的罪恶……high了几圈之后，接下来就是找电影院看电影。  
当然爵士也不忘抓住这个机会好好了解一下中国的文化。  
“中国果然比美国好玩啊，虽然这个国家还是个发展中国家，但这里有它独有的文化传统，它的文化气息和文化底蕴与美国截然不同！中国这个国家有五千多年的源远流长、博大精深的历史文化，这个国家所有保存至今文化几乎都是五千年来沉淀下来的精髓啊！补天士才批给我们三天的假，根本不够我们玩啊！”爵士的车载音响里播放着他刚刚从中国网络里下载的《走进新时代》，同时滔滔不绝地向警车讲着他刚刚知道的与中国有关的东西。“还有，四大文明古国你应该没听说过吧，我也是才知道的，分别是古印度、古埃及、古中国、古巴比伦，只可惜除了古中国以外其他的三个古国现在都消失了。”  
“并没有都消失，”警车打断了爵士，“古巴比伦的确是消失了，但现在照样有印度和埃及啊。”  
“哎这你就不懂了吧，现在的印度和埃及已经不是古印度和古埃及了，只有中国文明，五千年来一直没有中断，发展至今！不过中国有段时间也是挺惨的啊，从1840年英国发动的鸦片战争开始……（以下省略10086字）这个国家虽然有一段屈辱的历史，但那一段历史也是一段中华民族的奋斗史、抗争史！中国这个国家作为最大的发展中国家，已经成为多极化世界重要的一极，对世界的和平、发展起着重要的作用！这个东方巨龙正在腾飞啊！你知道吗我现在都后悔为什么当初方舟要撞在美国了，要是我们当年撞在了中国该多好啊！”然后爵士又开始用各种华丽的辞藻来赞美这个国家，同时反反复复地说后悔没有早点来这个国家。  
“好吧……你先专心行驶可以吗，被交警抓住可有些麻烦……”警车没兴趣继续听下去了。  
几个地球时之后……  
“这电影院我们根本进不去，你见过谁开着汽车去看室内电影啊。”北京某电影院的门口停着一辆达特森和一辆保时捷。  
恩，周围还围着几个好奇宝宝睁着大眼睛在张望着这两辆车。  
他们的家长还不忘提醒他们别理那两辆车太近……  
“惨了，我忘了你当初跟我说过，中国没有汽车影……”刚说到这里爵士突然停住了，恩，毕竟，当时因为这件事他和警车吵了架，再说了谁也不想提及曾经的不愉快的事情。  
“完了，该怎么去看电影啊……”从影院的停车场开出来以后爵士失望地抱怨着，“看不了中国的电影好遗憾啊，我可不想给这次中国之行留下任何遗憾……”  
“别再抱怨了，爵士。”警车安慰道，“不就是一场电影吗，大不了我们以后找到中国的网络下载一部……哎，看路边，有人在放露天电影！虽然是黑白的，不过凑合着看吧。”  
爵士高兴坏了，立刻减速停在路边。  
烽烟滚滚唱英雄\四面青山侧耳听\侧耳听\晴天响雷敲金鼓\大海扬波作和声\人民战士驱虎豹\舍生忘死保和平\为什么战旗美如画\英雄的鲜血染红了她\为什么大地春常在\英雄的生命开鲜花  
“这歌很好听啊，这是什么歌啊？还有，部电影叫什么名字啊？讲的是什么？”看了不一会儿爵士就按捺不住好奇询问旁边的一个人类，那个人头也不回，漫不经心地回答道：“你怎么连这个都不知道？这首歌是《英雄赞歌》，咱们正在看的这部电影叫《英雄儿女》，你来晚了，错过了前面‘向我开炮’那一段。算了，告诉你吧，这部电影讲的是抗美援朝……”然而下一秒他就发现事情有些不对劲儿，回过头就惊呆了——跟自己说话的是一辆车！  
好吧，难不成是自己的幻觉？那个人也没有多想，扭过头去继续看他的电影了。

尽情玩耍了一整天，又看了一场电影，此时爵士浑身上下每一个零件都似乎在惨叫：“好累啊，我要休息！”，引擎也开始闹起了罢工，就连变形齿轮都不怎么听使唤了。  
“我们休息一会儿吧。”警车似乎看出了爵士的疲惫，柏油公路的旁边就是一片草地。月光照在草地上，好似洒了一地白花花的盐。“刚才的电影感觉怎么样？”  
两辆车驶离公路，径直开到草地上，变形。  
“电影很棒，只可惜前面我们错过了一部分。等回赛博坦后我可要重新看一遍。”爵士直接躺倒在草地上，“今天月亮很圆呢，我记得今天是中国的一个叫做中秋节的节日，在这一天月亮是最圆的，而且这一天还是亲人和朋友团聚的日子。”警车此时也感到疲惫，于是他走过去躺在爵士旁边。  
此时一道白色的光从漆黑的夜空中划过，转瞬即逝。短短几秒钟，就像星星的陨落。紧接着又是一道，两道，三道……无数道白光划过夜空，就像下了雨一般，夜空仿佛在瞬间白这些白光点亮了，就连月亮在这些美丽的光面前都黯然失色。  
“哇，快看啊，是流星雨！”爵士瞬间跟打了鸡血似的坐了起来，像一个幼生体一样眉飞色舞地说，“刚刚露天电影散场的时候，我无意中听见一个中国碳基说，在流星雨下对着流星许愿，愿望就一定会实现！”  
流星雨依旧在下，下个没完没了，似乎是要一口气把天上的星星都给下下来。  
爵士躺回去，笑着摇了摇警车的肩膀，往他的旁边凑近了一些，然后把自己的头搭在对方的肩膀上，双手揽住对方的胳膊，伏在音频接收器旁低声说：“这么巧有红色老电影又有流星又是中秋节，是不是很浪漫啊？赶快许愿吧，记得许愿的时候一定不要说出来，否则愿望就不灵了哦！”   
我依偎在你的身旁，我却仍然害怕，害怕一个闭眼，就不知去哪里寻你，于是我愈加惆怅和忧伤。这条道路，该往前走，还是往后回头；是转身向左，还是伫立向右？我害怕一个错误的转角，辜负了你在前方的等候我的方向。  
不要再离开我……  
“这种成年碳基编出来骗小孩的东西你都信……”警车不耐烦地把蹭在自己肩膀上的那个脑袋推开，“休息够了就继续玩吧，你刚才不是还说明天要去看长城后天要去看东方之珠吗？”  
“东方之珠我不去了。”爵士突然说。  
“怎么？”  
“我们提前半天回去吧，我想去看看当年牺牲的战友们……”

—TBC—


	4. Chapter 4

塞伯坦。  
大黄蜂守在空间桥边。刚才他在巡逻的时候收到了通天晓的消息：有一个从地球发来的汽车人信号。这说明有地球上的汽车人要返回塞伯坦，这也就是为什么他现在出现在空间桥旁边的原因。  
伴随着空间桥打开，一道蓝紫色的光束劈开云层从空中直冲而下，与空间桥的舱室碰撞出一个巨大的光球，强光刺激得大黄蜂的光学镜几乎不能正常工作，他不得不抬起手遮挡住刺眼的光。从指缝中他似乎看到了两个晃动的影子向这里走过来，当他看清楚那两个影子的面孔的时候，又惊又喜。  
“警车！爵士！怎么是你们俩？”大黄蜂一蹦一跳地跑向他的两个战友。“还有警车，你不是……额，……已经？”说着大黄蜂右手摆出一个枪的形状，在自己的脑袋上比划了一下。  
“这可就说来话长，我们先回司令部找补天士报道，路上慢慢跟你解释。”警车拍了拍小个子汽车人的后背。“咱们走路回去还是开车回去？”“当然是走路回去！你们俩这几天肯定在地球玩得很high吧？路上可要给我讲讲在地球都有啥好玩的哦！”大黄蜂抢着回答。

【大约半个塞星时以后】  
三个汽车人此时正在穿过一条峡谷，这条峡谷是回十角大楼的必经之路，刚刚进入峡谷时的路段他们还能勉强并排行走，但越往里走越狭窄，现在他们所处的这一路段狭窄程度几乎仅容一个中等体型的塞伯坦人单独通过，仰起头来往上看，天空都要成了一条线，于是三个汽车人不得不改变队形。  
“这里地势狭窄，我建议我们三个最好分散开，如果在这种情况下遇到敌人，我们聚在一起很容易被一网打尽。”警车提醒自己的两个战友。  
“我倒是觉得，我们应该靠的近一下，这样的话万一我们中的一个遇到危险，另外两个好方便去帮助他。”爵士反驳道。  
“听你的还是听我的？”  
“咋？你真以为你说的都是对的？”  
大黄蜂满脸黑线，此时被夹在两个意见存在分歧的汽车人指挥官中间的他恨不得自己的音频接收器坏掉。当然他此时也真正地明白了为啥曾经二位副官能几百万年都保持着时冷时热的关系。  
“我们快点吧，前面就是出口了。”此时警车端着枪走在最前面，警惕地望着头顶上的天空。他敏感地察觉到这里似乎不只有他们三个。不过好在，他们已经距离出口不远了，只要出了这个峡谷，变成载具，几个塞星分就能开回铁堡。于是警车把枪扛在背上，慢慢外移动身体，大黄蜂跟在他的身后，静静地在峡谷底部攀行，尽量不被发现。  
爵士走在最后，他回过头去看了看背后确定没有可疑的跟踪者，看到前面的两个战友已经安全地出了峡谷，他才往外移动。爵士心里默默祈祷，这里地势低矮狭窄，千万不要在这里碰到敌人，不然……他的思绪还没收回，甚至前脚才刚刚踏出峡谷，突然在头顶传来了一阵飞机的轰鸣声，而且越来越近，他扶着岩壁，站在峡谷出口处探出半个身子向远方眺望，发现伴随着轰鸣声同时出现的还有几个正在变大的黑点。  
几乎是同一时刻，他下意识地卧倒，瞬间扣动了扳机。头顶上传来了枪声也响了，两侧的岩壁被击中，扬起了一路黄光；子弹如泼水一般呼啸着飞溅了出去，瞬间两架seeker就被击中，他们口中吐着能量液，怪叫着从半空中坠落了下来。  
爵士不再迟疑，他像一只矫健的豹子，一口气冲出峡谷，一个侧滚，靠在一块岩石后射击，击毙了降落下来支援的seeker。警车和大黄蜂也发现了危险，两个汽车人一起开火，又击落了一个seeker，然后他们飞奔到爵士身边。  
“我们快撤！”爵士对大黄蜂吩咐着。大黄蜂点点头，突然回头死盯着警车：“长官！你腿上都是能量液！”  
爵士芯中一惊，朝警车身下看去，果然，一片紫色的液体正从他腿上流下来。“条子，你……” 爵士的话还没说完，只见警车已像一只大雕般地跃了起来，大叫一声，双手用尽全身力气，推开了靠在掩体的爵士。  
“扑哧”一声，能量液飞溅。爵士促不及防，撞开身旁的大黄蜂，重重地摔在了地上，他忍着疼痛回头望去，只见一柄锋利的热能刀已扎进了警车的后背。  
“警车！”爵士几乎发出了狼嚎般的声音，他拔出自己的激光刀，发疯一般地扑向了藏匿在岩石另一头的那个罪魁祸首——不错，那个家伙就是清扫机。清扫机吃了一惊，他根本没料到爵士的反应居然这么快，他甚至来不及拔出插在警车后背的热能刀，就感到胸口一凉，又一热，一股能量液就喷出了胸腔。  
现在清扫机“幸运”地体会到了暴怒的爵士有多么恐怖。  
爵士光学镜里淌着清洗液，如一头暴怒的被夺去幼崽的母狮般把清扫机从他躲藏的地方活活掀了出来，按在地上，操起激光刀一顿狂捅，顿时一片腥风血雨，地上和岩石上溅满了大块的能量液。  
同样的事情，我决不允许再发生第二次……绝不允许！！  
大黄蜂扑过来，从后面死死抱住爵士，颤抖着喊：“爵士！警车快不行了！你快救救他啊！”爵士这才从极度悲伤和狂怒中醒悟过来，他丢掉不省人事的被捅得像筛子一般的清扫机，转身，踉踉跄跄地爬到警车身边。他抱起浑身是能量液的警车，大声喊道：“条子！你怎么样？”  
那柄热能刀还插在警车的身体上，爵士不敢拔刀，他知道只要拔刀，警车瞬间就会因为大量流失能量液而死。警车努力睁着光学镜，突然剧烈地咳嗽起来，嘴角边淌下几缕能量液。大黄蜂浑身颤抖，跪在地上，近乎哭着说：“爵士，警车身上还中了一枪，刚才还中了一枪！”  
爵士的光学镜近乎变得血红，呵斥道：“哭什么？炉渣！”而后大声对警车喊道：“条子，你要挺住！你一定要挺住！”他双手用力拍打着警车的脸，嘶哑着发生器喊，“听见没有？不许睡觉！不许睡！”  
突然不远处传来了轨道炮运转的声音，紧接着几发炮弹打过来，在三个汽车人四周落下并爆炸了，同时传来狙击枪扫射的声音。爵士单手把大黄蜂按在地上，同时将整个身体盖在警车身上，避过了这一次轰炸，接着又是一片弹雨席卷而来。大黄蜂在震耳欲聋的爆炸中大喊：“长官！我们被包围了！”“怕什么！宰一个够本！宰两个赚一个！”爵士的胳膊被子弹和碎石擦破，淌着能量液。他冲大黄蜂喊道：“躲回峡谷！那是射击死角！你快给补天士发消息，叫他派人来支援我们！”而后，他双手将警车打横抱起，在大黄蜂的掩护下撤回峡谷。  
警车半张着嘴，用微弱的声音对爵士说道：“你们快走……不要管我！”“别说傻话！”爵士趁着射击间隙捡起警车的酸液枪向那群seeker还有几个不知什么时候赶来的挖地虎还击，此时那群虎子正用向他们隐藏的峡谷出口处疯狂扫射。爵士连忙低头，同时把警车和大黄蜂挡在身后，又一排子弹从半空中扫了进来，打在岩壁上，溅起一片火光和碎石。  
“听我的……你……和大黄蜂……快走！”警车话音未落又咳出一口能量液。“这是命令……不然我们都会死在这里！”警车的气息越来越微弱，伤口流出的能量液流了一地，有的还流到了爵士身上。   
“要死也死在一起！”爵士抬手擦去警车嘴角的能量液，满口牙齿咬得格格作响，“pal，你一定要坚持住！”弹药已经快打完了，头顶上还飞着几架seeker，要想撤退就得有人去引开他们；别说全身而退，就算挂着彩撤退的希望也微乎其微；现在警车又身负重伤，急需治疗，眼下最明智的选择就是……  
“小蜂，我去引开他们，你带着警车快走！！”爵士轻轻放下怀里奄奄一息的警车，大黄蜂一个箭步冲上去抓住爵士那只还流着能量液的胳膊：“不！要走我们一起走！你还有伤，更何况单凭数量上你根本没有优势，那群虎子会把你生吞活剥的！”  
爵士把胳膊抽出来，然后半蹲着，双手放在大黄蜂的肩膀上：“听着，大黄蜂，这是命令。眼下警车伤得很重，他必须立刻接受治疗，而且他还是为了救我而受伤的，我必须出去引开那些虎子。”看着大黄蜂一副仍不死心的样子，爵士继续说：“好啦，我以前还单枪匹马闯虎子基地呢，不照样没事的吗？你们先走，我很快就会跟你们碰头的。”  
大黄蜂知道爵士不会改变主意，于是他点点头：“好的，长官。”  
听到大黄蜂肯定的答复后，爵士抄起放在地上的枪，纵身一个翻滚滚出峡谷，双枪火力全开冲着几架低空飞行准备降落的seeker一通射击， seeker们迅速闪开，几个挖地虎来不及躲闪中弹倒地；爵士近乎杀红了眼，高声怒吼道：“来吧，虎子们！！”然后变成载具、把油门加到最大，调转车头尽力向着相反方向行驶而去，seeker们的注意力很快就被吸引，一窝蜂地向爵士开走的方向飞了过去。  
大黄蜂探出头去，见没seeker在头顶上盘旋，只剩下几个挖地虎躺在地上哎哟，看样子一时半会儿也没有站起来的可能。大黄蜂突然庆幸自己这次顺手带了一把麻醉枪，于是为了保险起见他又给了那几个挖地虎几枪，那几个家伙应声停止了挣扎。  
大黄蜂使出了全身的力气才把警车拖出来，由于警车比大黄蜂高大好多，大黄蜂不得不变成载具，然后对方驮在背上开回铁堡。他不知道自己驮着警车到底开了多久。这次回家的路居然如此漫长，他只知道，他尽自己最快的速度开了很久很久，直到……  
“哟，汽车人，这么着急是要往哪里跑啊？跑的还真够快啊。”  
大黄蜂倒吸了一口凉气，他想加快速度，但突然感到轮胎被什么东西击中。他不得不减速，然后一个急刹车，变成汽车人形态，尽力扶住警车，慢慢转过头去。看到眼前的景象后大黄蜂的火种瞬间提到了嗓子眼：“惊破天！”  
而且惊破天正拎小鸡一般拎着遍体鳞伤的爵士！

—TBC—


	5. Chapter 5

惊破天看着三个倒在地上动弹不得的汽车人：“这么不经打……”他抓着警车拎了起来，“没想到你这么命大，清扫机居然没把你一枪给解决掉，早知道是今天这样，我当时真该再补给你几枪，然后把你的火种给扯出来！”  
“但我的确活到现在了不是吗？”警车冷冷地反问惊破天。  
“那我就让你现在就去矩阵那里向擎天柱报道！”惊破天猖狂地大笑着，攥住插在警车后背那把热能刀的刀柄慢慢往外抽。  
警车的咬了咬牙，额头开始冒冷凝液。  
这时惊破天听到了背后传来了一阵断断续续的声音：“炉嗞嗞渣的……虎子……呲放开……他！”  
惊破天没有预料到连站起来都困难的爵士居然摇晃着站在自己身后，用枪顶着自己的后背。  
爵士浑身大大小的伤口流着能量液，他的发生器似乎有些损坏，说话的时候就像损坏的音响一样卡音。  
“我再……说嗞嗞一遍，放开他！”  
“多么令人感动的垂死挣扎啊。”惊破天转过头，把警车扔在地上，“既然你这么心疼你的朋友，那不如我先把你解决掉？”  
紧接着一阵剧痛传遍爵士全身，近乎痛及全身每一根线路、每一个零件。  
“记得代我向擎天柱问好，汽车人！”  
“呃啊啊啊……”爵士挣扎着反抗，但他的挣扎只是杯水车薪。他觉得自己的身体快要炸裂了。疼，浑身上下都在疼，就像有强腐蚀性的王水浇在身上的感觉；发声器火烧火燎一般痛，一根根线路都在断开，一个个零件都在破碎，一片片装甲在剥落，光学镜前的场景变得模糊不清，甚至开始出现雪花。  
在最后的意识消失之前，他似乎看见惊破天恶狠狠地把自己胸口的一块装甲扯了下来，再然后一团蓝光映入眼帘，被抽离自己的身体。  
火种……？  
紧接着光学镜前一片黑暗，伴随着让他近乎晕厥的痛楚。  
……  
……

======

这里……究竟是哪？  
爵士也不知道自己是什么时候醒过来的，也不知道自己在这里走了多久。他只知道，恢复意识后自己只是漫无目的地在这里走着，如行尸走肉一般，直到走得近乎麻木了，停下来之后张望着四周，这是一个他从未见过的地方，不是地球，也不是塞伯坦。  
四周白茫茫的一片，下了雪一般，忽如一夜春风来，千树万树梨花开；恍惚之中又云雾缭绕，仙境若在梦，朝云如可亲。  
一阵微风迎面吹来，很温暖。  
吹面不寒杨柳风，不错的，就好像母亲的手抚摸着你。  
头顶却是一片漆黑，就像塞伯坦内战时期无数个没有星星的晚上。  
但在那一片黑暗的中央，有一个白色的光团，就像黑暗之中出现的希望之光。  
光团的四周纷纷扬扬地飘下来一些白色的东西，像柳絮，又像鹅毛。  
那些白色的东西飘着，洒着，下雪了一般。  
眼前一片白光闪过，场景瞬间切换。爵士睁开光学镜，发现自己坐在螺旋花园中央的那个最大的喷水池的池沿上。周围的人群熙熙攘攘——角徽、门翼，标准的帕拉克萨斯人的机型——他们有的在谈笑风生，有的在悠闲地散步。奇怪的是，他们没有一个人注意到爵士的存在。他向四周张望，看到几个熟悉的老同学正围着一个小摊位买能量饮料。“帮我顺便捎一瓶。”爵士冲同学们的方向喊，但并没有听到同学们的回应。他也懒得搭理自己的那群同学，然后调整了一下姿势，直接躺在池沿上，他突然感到如此疲惫，浑身的零件都是软的，而那些伤口却不复存在。  
刚刚发生了什么……？我怎么会在这里？疲惫再次袭来，他没有多想，调暗光学镜，沉沉睡去。

\------

不知什么时候醒来，发现场景再一次发生了变化，这次是在月卫1基地，这个房间是自己的办公室，自己正趴在办公桌上。  
爵士扶着额头，用一只手肘撑着自己的脸，努力回忆之前发生的事情，却怎么也想不起来。  
这时办公室的门被推开，一个汽车人走了进来：“明天大哥让我和铁皮、救护车和大汉去趟地球，这些战略部署就暂时麻烦你了。”  
爵士的护目镜闪了几下：“不麻烦，pal，咱们不都是副官嘛。”  
警车摇了摇爵士的肩膀：“还有，看电影的事情我又考虑了一下，如果这次从地球回来后没什么事的话，我陪你去中国玩几天，顺便把那部电影看了。刚才听斯派克说那部电影值得一看。”  
“真的？”爵士从椅子上坐起来，得到对方肯定的答复后他上前一步拥抱住自己的战友，感到对方也伸手抱住自己后，他低声嘱咐道：“路上小心。记得你答应我的，可别让我失望。”  
“恩，我会的。前几天跟你因为看电影吵架的事情……是我不好。”  
“答应我，一定要活着回来……”  
两机拥抱良久才松开对方，然后警车走出了办公室，爵士则坐回去开始处理那些数据板。此时爵士芯中隐隐泛起一种不好的预感。他尽力压抑住这种预感，并尽自己所能把注意力集中到数据板上，但事与愿违——他愈是压抑、愈是转移注意力，这种预感便愈加强烈，自己的注意力也愈加难以集中的数据板上。最终这预感变成了不安，自己也没法再集中精力处理数据板了。不知为何疲惫再次涌了上来，自己的身体似乎也不听使唤，感到昏昏欲睡……等等，不能睡，不能让他们登上柳叶刀号……他们会被威震天杀死！然后威震天会偷袭汽车人城，擎天柱、千斤顶他们也会牺牲！汽车人城会被损坏！不能让这一切发生……  
快去找擎天柱，告诉他必须取消这个计划，现在还来得及去救他们！  
就算取消不了，我也要跟你一起上柳叶刀号！如果当初我在，你就不会死，他们也不会死！  
爵士一脚踢开椅子，跌跌撞撞地冲到办公室门口，一下子把门拉开……

\------

却发现自己进入的不是走廊，却是汽车人的柳叶刀号飞船。眼前的一切让他瞬间清醒。  
飞船里的四个汽车人当然是警车、铁皮、救护车和大汉。  
“嘿，pal！”爵士冲着警车打了个招呼，令他奇怪的是，警车没有搭理他。  
不会啊……  
他伸出手去拍了拍警车的肩膀。  
能摸到啊……  
正在爵士百思不得其解的时候，突然船体一阵剧烈的震动，地板开始摇晃，他一个趔趄险些摔倒，然后飞船一侧剧烈的爆炸声钻进了音频接收器。  
那一声爆炸把飞船轰出了一个大窟窿，威震天拨开窟窿周围那些碍事儿的电线，和红蜘蛛带着几个霸天虎如同见到猎物的非洲鬣狗一般气势汹汹地扑了进来。  
“是霸天虎！”大汉第一个冲上去。  
“去死吧，汽车人！”威震天嚣张地大叫着，跳了起来变形成枪，红蜘蛛伸手接住了那把枪，然后对准迎面冲来的大汉连开两枪，大汉应声中弹倒地。  
爵士对于这种突发情况不是第一次面对了，他可是在战场上出生入死身经百战的老手。他迅速掏出自己的枪对着那几个霸天虎连发数枪，明明已经击中霸天虎，却不能伤到他们分毫，而且这些霸天虎也在把自己当空气。  
这是怎么回事！？  
就在爵士丢掉自己的枪，一咬牙准备冲上去以卵击石时，他看见警车从转椅后面冲出来，端起他的酸液枪射击霸天虎，几个霸天虎立刻四散开来，同时清扫机对着警车开了一枪，警车胸口瞬间冒出一团紫色的浓烟，嘴里也冒出一阵黄色的烟，他的光学镜在短短几秒内由蓝色变成橙色，又变成蓝色，最后变成没有生命的黑色，仰面倒了下去。  
“不要！！！”爵士大叫着冲了上去，却为时已晚。  
“来送死啊，汽车人！”红蜘蛛把威震天变成的那把枪对准了爵士。  
再然后一阵剧痛从腿部传来，他听到了能量液飞溅的声音，同时失去平衡向前倒去，光学镜前先是猛地一黑，然后是一片刺眼的白光。

======

爵士一个鲤鱼打挺坐了起来，大口大口地喘着气，平静下来后看着周围熟悉的布局——这里是汽车人的医疗室，自己则躺在平衡舱里。  
“别乱动，你的身体机能还没有完全恢复，现在乖乖在平衡舱里躺着，直到你恢复为止。”感知器打开平衡舱的玻璃罩把爵士按了回去。  
爵士环顾四周，一旁站着几个战友——补天士、通天晓、感知器和急救员。  
“警车……他……怎么样了？还有大黄蜂……他怎么样了？”爵士有气无力地问。  
三个汽车人一片沉默，急救员一脸疑惑，于是感知器让他暂时先出去。  
“大黄蜂没事。但是警车他……他回归矩阵了……”急救员走出医疗室并关上门之后，通天晓沉痛地说。  
“什么！通天晓，你在骗我吧！？”爵士躺在平衡舱里大叫着。“他怎么会死啊，他身负重伤没错，但不至于死了啊！！”  
“其实，他当初在柳叶刀号上已经死了。”通天晓叹了口气，继续解释说，“所谓‘没有牺牲’，是他骗你的……我和补天士、感知器在……”他尽力在自己的数据库里搜索着合适的用词。“……在帮他骗你……”  
爵士直接愣住了。  
良久。  
“到底是……什么情况……？”爵士颤抖着开口。  
通天晓和感知器不约而同地把目光投向了年轻的汽车人领袖。  
“实际上……是警车他……他的火种，在即将熄灭的时候又重新复燃了。”感知器代替补天士解释道。“你们被虎子袭击时警车负了重伤，那时他已经不行了——这个我想你也知道。后来在惊破天要杀你的时候，警车强撑着一口气把你从惊破天手里救下来，然后带着你和大黄蜂撤退，我们的援军也就是在那时接到了你们，如果不是警车，你现在估计也得跟着他回归矩阵了。”  
“那又为什么……”  
“本来他的火种就受了损伤快熄灭了，因为那些……我姑且说是‘执念’吧，而重新复燃，这样消耗了大量的能量，再加上重伤……”感知器没有说下去。  
他知道继续说下去对爵士会造成什么样的影响，而且补天士向他使了个眼色示意他不要再说下去了。

—TBC—


	6. Chapter 6

我们不知道有过多少往事，仿佛就在昨天；我们不知道有过多少朋友，仿佛还在身边；曾几何时，我们也曾心意沉沉，殊不知相逢究竟是苦或是甜。  
特别是生离死别之后的“相逢”。  
朋友一场到底意味着什么呢？所谓朋友一场，只不过意味着，你和他的缘分就是今生今世不断地目送他的背影渐行渐远。也许他会以一个难以察觉的角度在消失前回头一瞥，向你道别，好像穿越一条无边无际的时空长河，他的视线与你凝望的目光隔空交汇；他的内心世界和你的一样波涛深邃，但你进不去。但他一定会用他最后的背影默默地对你说：再见。（灵感来源于龙应台《目送》）  
期许的相遇，注定的结局，昏黄的灯光，折射的背影，繁华的街头……我独自欣赏着夜景，回忆着你我的过去，又想起曾经一起经历的点点滴滴。我以为的美丽、我向往的繁华，却是你心中挥之不去的痛苦；你以为的告别、你迟到的承诺，我体会到的却是后悔与孤寂。  
也许你甚至没有告别，一去就不再回来，也许炮火中你阵亡倒下不再起来，我却还在永久地期待；也许你的光学镜永远不会再亮起，也许你长眠再不能醒来，我深深地理解你沉默的情怀，因为我知道你回到了矩阵，与大家万众一心。（改编自《血染的风采》） 

—TBC—


	7. Chapter 7

漫漫长夜，迷茫了斑驳的过往，也迷茫了稀疏的未来。一切仿佛瞬间坠入一个冗长的梦——是谁，在无边的夜色中彳亍着，徘徊着，等待着，在无望中寻觅着希望，在痛苦中寻求着过去的美好？  
也许是你。此时的你，正在无边的夜色中踽踽独行，用闪着雪花的惺忪的光学镜，寻觅着下一站的方向。  
也许是你。此时的你，正独自咀嚼着痛苦，舔舐着凝固的伤口，给火种套上沉重的枷锁。  
也许是你。此时的你，正躲藏在醉人的梦里，重复着昨天的甜蜜，沉迷于渐行渐远的光影，迷茫了自己的光学镜。  
直到突然被噩梦惊醒。  
往事桩桩件件，历历在目，仿佛走马灯一般闪过大脑模块，胶片电影一般地循环播放着，却找不到暂停键，更无法关掉。  
爵士在芯里骂自己：“炉渣，你丫上辈子一定是毁了塞伯坦和地球！”  
他痛苦地低下头，声音有些发颤：“还有……为什么不告诉我真相？”  
大家都不敢去看他因为痛苦和绝望而露出的快要哭出来的表情。  
汽车人领袖吞了一口电解液，慢慢解释道：“之前……警车他跟我和通天晓、感知器说了，不要告诉你真相……，我们就配合着他一起‘演戏’。他说因为看电影的事情跟你吵架甚至没有跟你道别……觉得对不起你，所以这次‘回来’其实……就是要跟你道歉，然后陪你去中国逛一趟，陪你去看那个你一直很想看的电影，最后再跟你道别。”  
“当初上柳叶刀号，警车本来准备跟你道别的，但他担心你在气头上，就没有……如果那次事故没有发生的话，他回来后是准备陪你去看电影的。”补天士停了停，不知道该不该往下说，但他最终还是决定暂时不告诉爵士事情的全部真相。  
“那，这种火种在即将熄灭时又复燃的情况，科学上能解释吗？”爵士想了想，说出了自己最后的疑虑。  
“暂时还不能，而且，这只是个例，以前从来没出现过。”感知器回答。“如果非得要解释的话……那我想，也许是因为，警车他……要完成他未完成却又来不及完成的事情，而且还是他认为他自己必须要完成的事情。”  
城市指挥官经过激烈的思想斗争后还是决定拿出那个数据板。“那天你去我的办公室汇报作战情况的时候，警车其实就在旁边的资料间里，他比你先到。只是当时……我们还不能让你知道他还‘活着’。”然后感知器接过数据板，打开玻璃罩把它递给爵士。“他让我把这个转交给你。”通天晓补充了一句。“还有，我没告诉他你已经把你在汽车人指挥部的职务辞了。”  
爵士看了看数据板，略微犹豫了一下，然后轻车熟路地输入密码。数据板开始闪光，这是在输出内存数据时的正常情况。当数据板停止闪光后，爵士把数据板放在膝盖上，清洗液划过他的面颊。  
这几天发生的一切都像是一场梦，爵士甚至不知道自己此时究竟是醒着还是仍然在梦中。  
如果是醒着，为什么会感到一切是那样的不真实。  
如果是在梦中，又为何感会到火种是这样地痛。  
他终于克制不住自己的情绪，将头贴在数据板上，然后用双臂埋住头，泪雨滂沱。  
领袖向科学家和城市指挥官使了个眼色，三个汽车人一起默默地走出了医疗室。  
……  
谁也不会想到，其实最开始擎天柱是准备派爵士、大汉、铁皮还有救护车去地球取能量的，警车在知道了擎天柱的计划以后立刻扔下手里的工作，分分钟赶到了他的办公室。  
“大哥，让爵士留下，我替他去。我不能让他去冒这个险。”  
警车当然知道这次很可能一去不复返，但他更不能让他最好的朋友去冒这个险。“现在我们的根据地才更需要他。”  
“批准。”  
擎天柱在复活之后把这些告诉了爵士，不过这已经是后话了。  
……

—TBC—


	8. Chapter 8

“Rodimus Prime，this is Jazz. Reporting for my duty at Autobots’headquarters.”  
“Very good. Welcome back to us.”

—FIN—


	9. Epilogue

什么才算是真正的拥有呢？一念既起，拼尽全力当下完成，在完成的那一刻当下，就算是实实在在地拥有了。  
但可怜我们失去的许多宝贵的东西，只能化作冰雕，留在那片冰冷的回忆中了。就好像……地球上的极地东风，冷冽、萧索，只有在那片冰原，在两极圈的回忆之中了。  
我们都知道友情的美好，却不知这其中的悲欢离合，更不知其中有多少的痛彻心扉和撕心裂肺。他们朝彼此走进，以为普神会赐予自己一份天大的礼物。可是后来，很久以后的后来，却发现普神从不会对谁心慈手软，命运弄人，绝不做假。  
转身的时候，他们以为自己会遇见对的那个人，谁知却错过了一生，留下的只有痛苦，痛彻火种的无尽的痛苦，无奈，和后悔……  
爵士是笑着给我讲完这个故事的，可我却在听完这个故事之后“哇”地哭了出来。  
哭声被油吧嘈杂的音乐淹没。  
我不知道自己为什么哭。为警车？为爵士？还是为其他无数在这场四百万年残酷战争中先行离开的汽车人？又抑或是为那复燃后而又消逝的磷火般的永不磨灭的友情？  
爵士喝完了他手里的高纯，他的脸上依旧荡漾着笑容。但我透过爵士的护目镜又分明地看到，他的光学镜里噙满了泪水，晶莹而透明。“好啦，别哭了孩子，时候也不早了，快点回学校吧。这次你的账我帮你结了。”爵士站起来拍了拍我的肩膀，然后他转身走向吧台，结完账后走出了油吧。  
此时我突然想起，地球上有一个叫做丘吉尔的人曾说过：“人总是在一个不恰当的时候， 被推上一个不恰当的位置， 却去做一件正确的事情。”  
我的光学镜中再次泅上了一层薄雾，烟气迷蒙。我追了出去，夜色中我叫住了爵士：“长官，刚才的故事，您能再给我讲一遍吗？”  
爵士点了点头。  
不过这次，我是笑着听完的。

**Author's Note:**

> 至于为什么要额外加一个Epilogue是因为笔者不想就这么用两句炒鸡简短英文对白突然结束这个故事……这个Epilogue算是对整个故事的补充和收尾吧。（Ps：这个“我”当然不是笔者本人，就是个虚构的人物，非要说是谁的话，就当是一个年轻的没经历过内战的年轻汽车人吧。）后来闺蜜看过以后说“还是去掉这个Epilogue比较好，就用爵士找小补复职时二人简短的对话让这个故事戛然而止更发人深思”，后来笔者仔细思索后觉得不无道理。不过到底各位读者接受什么样的结尾那就依据口味来决定吧。最开始想好的HE就硬生生被写成了BE觉得自己也是……或许真的是因为警爵的刀子看得太多了吧。前面已经说过，本文里警爵之间的感情算是“友以上恋未满”。别的警爵刀子看过的里面基本二者都是火伴or恋人关系，失去火伴or恋人的痛苦与失去最要好的朋友的痛苦肯定是不一样的，所以笔者想尝试写出这种痛苦。说句实话吧，笔者最开始写这篇文的结局时哭了，真的哭了……


End file.
